¿Para qué?
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Kendall él espera que su día especial sea como años atras ¿Así sera?


Hoy vengo con un fic dedicado para el monoperro mayor, el líder de todos, Kendall Schmidt, en su cumpleaños y también en cierta forma esta dedicado para Katelyn Tarver que también es su cumpleaños el día de hoy.

Este fic a diferencia de mis otros fics, empezara con una pequeña reflexión o más bien una serie de preguntas que serán contestadas al final

Disfruten :D

* * *

_**¿Para qué?**_

* * *

_¿Para qué demostrar amor? ¿Para qué seguir? ¿Para qué sonreír? Si nadie se preocupa por mí ¿Para qué preocuparme yo por ellos? Simplemente ¿Para qué?_

* * *

Hoy es mi cumpleaños, estoy muy feliz porque seguramente mi familia y mis amigos me felicitarán por cumplir un año más de estar con ellos.

Aún es de mañana estoy en mi habitación que comparto con mi amigo y amor platónico Logan dándole la espalda a su cama para que cuando se despierte no se dé cuenta de que yo también lo estoy. No sé con qué me sorprenderán, siempre mis cumpleaños han sido fantásticos, con grandes regalos, recuerdos y maravillosas sorpresas y espero que esta no sea la excepción.

Escucho como Logan se levanta de su cama y se comienza a cambiar lo más lento y silencioso posible para no despertarme seguramente me dará una sorpresa o me preparara el desayuno junto con mi mamá, Katie, James y Carlos quiero tanto a mi familia. Logan sale rápidamente de la habitación y me doy la vuelta para luego sentarme inconscientemente y ponerme a pensar ¿Qué me pondré el día de mi cumpleaños?

Debo de vestirme bien, pero no hay que exagerar. Decidí vestir me ese día con el uno de los colores favoritos de mi amor secreto, Logan el negro, "tal vez así podría llamar mejor su atención" pensé sin evitar dejar salir una sonrisa por lo ridículo que me parecería si lo dijera hace algún tiempo cuando no estaba enamorado de Logan… del todo.

No le tome importancia y me levante para mi ropero para comenzar a buscar algo que me gustara en este día tan especial para mí. Encontré unos jeans de color negro y decidí ponérmelos enseguida. Luego busque una camisa que fuera de acuerdo con el atuendo que me estaba creando, encontré una camisa blanca genial que combinaría con el color negro. Busque unos tenis para estar cómodo al caminar y me puse unos de color azul, de tela de mezclilla.

Entre al baño que tengo en mi habitación para mirar mi atuendo y acomodar mi cabello que seguramente estaría hecho un desastre después de haber dormido toda una noche completa. Me mire en el espejo y me di cuenta que no me equivocaba respecto a mi cabello, tome un peine para pasarlo por mi cabello y tratar de que quedara como normalmente lo peino. Enseguida de que acomode mi cabello, moje mis manos para poder lavarme la cara y tratar de que el sueño que aun tenía se fuera de mí para poder empezar este día de la mejor manera posible y también de lo más alegre.

Salí del baño para regresar a mi habitación y darle un ultimo vistazo al reloj de pared que estaba en medio de las dos camas, eran las 12:00 de la mañana o de la tarde, pero aún era temprano, pero no podía esperar para salir y recibir los múltiples abrazos y felicitaciones como cada año. Camine hasta la puerta y tome con una mano la perilla, girándola con lentitud para luego abrirla y salir de mi habitación, cerrándola enseguida, detrás de mí.

Me quede sorprendido con lo que vi, esperaba que estuviera algún cartel que dijera "Feliz cumpleaños Kendall", o que todos me estuvieran esperando en el comedor con mi desayuno o algún pastel pero… nada no había nadie en la sala estaba solo.

-Qué extraño ¿Hay alguien aquí?- dije aumentando el sonido de mi voz para que pasara por todo el apartamento.

Nadie contesto nada por lo que decidí caminar por el lugar, tal vez encontraría algo que me indicara que no se habían olvidado de mi cumpleaños.

Llegue hasta el cuarto de mi madre y de mi hermana y me di cuenta que tenia un papel doblado a la mitad pegado en la pared, que tenia por el frente "¨Para Kendall" lo despegue de la puerta para poder leer el mensaje que decía:

_"Cariño ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Lamento que Katie y yo no estemos para cuando despiertes pero tuvimos que hacer algo más importante. Te queremos, nos vemos más tarde"_

Tome la nota y no pude evitar hacerla una bola con algo de coraje para luego meterla en la bolsa de mi pantalón. Lo que mas me preocupaba de la nota era ¿Hay algo más importante que yo? ¿Mi mamá y mi hermana tenían algo o alguien más importante que yo en el día de mi cumpleaños? Lo se, estos pensamientos son muy egoístas, pero no puedo creer que ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de esperar a que despertara para darme un abrazo.

-¡¿Qué mas da?!- dije para luego caminar a la puerta de el cuarto de James y Carlos, estaba entre abierto por lo que decidí entrar, tal vez mis dos mejores amigos estaban aun dormidos como para haberme oído cuando pregunte por ellos.

Empuje la puerta para dejar a la vista el cuarto entero y me lleve otra gran decepción, no estaba nadie en la habitación.

Entre al cuarto, para no quedarme con la duda de que alguien estaba, pero me encontré en la cama de la entrada, otra nota que decía "Kendall, lee esto" me senté en la cama que era la de Carlos y tome la nota que también estaba doblada, hice lo mismo que con la otra y me dispuse a leer su contenido.

_"Kendall, ¡Feliz cumpleaños amigos! Siento mucho no estar contigo y tener que dejarte una tonta nota para que no me odies por completo pero… tenía otras cosas que hacer. Te quiere Carlos"._

-¡No puede ser!- dije algo irritado. ¿Carlos también tenia algo más importante que hacer?

-Al menos te disculpaste Carlitos- dije metiendo la nota a mi bolsillo, junto con la primera.

Mire para la cama de James y me percate de que estaba otra nota que decía "Para Kendall". Me levante de la cama de Carlos y camine para la de James, me senté en ella ya resignado a que me la note dijera algo parecido a las otras tres, desdoble la nota y comencé a leer su contenido.

_"¿Cómo estas cumpleañero? Espero que muy bien te envió un fuerte abrazo por tu cumpleaños. Te debo una disculpa por no estar en la mañana de tu cumpleaños pero te prometo que en la tarde todos estaremos contigo para poder abrazarte y felicitarte como te mereces. Tenía algunas cosas importantes que hacer, lo siento. Recuerda que te quiero y no me odies por no estar contigo en tu cumpleaños"_

-¡Esto es el colmo!- dije ahora si muy irritado. Repetí lo mismo con esta nota, la metí en mi bolsillo con algo de enojo y deje salir un gran suspiro de enojo, odio, resentimiento pero sobre todas las cosas, de decepción, tristeza y resignación.

No podía creer que nadie estuviera en casa… Un momento ¿Dónde esta Logan?

Con esa pregunta en mi cabeza me levante de la cama de James para luego caminar a la salida y tomar la puerta por la perilla y cerrarla con un portazo algo fuerte que me hizo sentir algo mejor. Camine hasta mi habitación e inspeccione con detenimiento la puerta para ver si tenia alguna nota y… nada.

Abrí la puerta muy fuerte para luego buscar en la cama de mi pequeño amigo alguna nota y para mi gran decepción tampoco había nada.

-Logan ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de dejarme una nota- dije en voz alta para darme cuenta de lo obvio, pero necesitaba que mis oídos lo escucharan para poder asimilarlo o al menos intentar soportarlo sin tener que romperme a llorar.

Dio un largo suspiro para intentar detener mis lagrimas, pero sin poder detenerla salió una única lagrima solitaria al saber que Logan tenia algo mucho más importante que yo como para dejarme una nota.

Me di media vuelta y salí de la habitación para poder buscar mi desayuno tal vez eso si me lo habían dejado por mi cumpleaños Llegue a la mesa del comedor y me encontré con una caja de cereal y una de leche que tenían enfrente una nota con la letra de Logan "Kenny es para ti" decía en la portada decidí abrirla como todas las otras sabiendo que se disculparía y me daría alguna excusa y sabría que era lo más insignificante para mi familia y mis amigos y que ni siquiera valía la pena.

_"Kendall perdón por no estar contigo en estos momentos, te vi durmiendo tan tranquilo que no quise despertarte_" Intente descifrar unas palabras que estaban rayadas para que nadie las pudiera leer y pude captar algo como "Te veías muy lindo" deje escapar una sonrisa después de todo el coraje y la decepción que había sentido al menos ahora sabia que para Logan me veía lindo al dormir y eso me reconfortaba un poco, me dispuse a seguir leyendo la nota.

_"Por eso te dejo un humilde desayuno, tu cereal favorito con leche. Sé que es una gran decepción pero te prometo que después lo compensare. Por ahora tenia algo diferente que hacer pero te prometo que pronto estaré contigo para darte un fuerte abrazo y complacerte en tu cumpleaños. Te quiere Logie" _No pude evitar que en mi mente algo retorcida y pervertida se creara una imagen de Logan conmigo cuando leí "Complacerte en tu cumpleaños_"_ reí sin sentido y me dispuse a doblar de nuevo la nota en el bolsillo contrario a las otras, era la única que tenia mayor significado para mi, por el puño y la letra que lo habían escrito.

Me senté ya resignado por que en la mañana de mi cumpleaños me la pasaría solo como un perro, error un perro tiene mas compañía que yo ahora. Tome el cereal junto con la leche y los serví en un plato que también me habían dejado en la mesa, junto con una cuchara.

-¡Que delicioso desayuno de cumpleaños!- dije con algo de ironía la saber que nadie me oía en varios cuartos a la redonda y porque mi desayuno era mediocre a pesar de que Logan era el de la idea.

Comencé a comer lentamente sin mucha hambre, recuerdo que al levantarme tenia muchas ganas y sentía un monto de mariposas en mi estomago, pero ahora tenia algo de asco y todas esas mariposas habían muerto y estaban causando que mi estomago se sintiera muy lleno. A pesar de todo eso, me termine el desayuno para que Logan no se sintiera mal, aunque dudo que se fuera a dar cuenta de si desayune o no.

-¿Qué hare ahora?- seguía hablando en voz alta, con una pequeña esperanza de que tal vez alguien me contestara, pero mis esfuerzos eran en vano.

-¡Ya se! Tal vez debería ir con Camille y con… Jo ¡También es su cumpleaños! Debería felicitarla por eso- dije recordando a mi par de amigas, a excepción de Jo que había sido anteriormente mi novia.

Salí del apartamento y me dirigí al mas cercano que era el Jo, el 3I un piso por encima de el 2J. Camine para el ascensor y presione el número 3 para poder dar mi pequeño viaje pero que por alguna razón siempre parece eterno.

Llegue rápidamente. Al parecer la mayoría en Palm Woods tenía otra cosa que hacer el día de hoy, no me había encontrado a nadie que conociera y mucho menos a alguien que yo no conociera pero que me reconociera por mi participación en Big Time Rush.

Seguí mi trayecto con la sucesión del alfabeto hasta la letra I. Cuando llegue me encontré con la puerta cerrada y una nota pegada en la pared doblada que decía con letras rojas "Kendall".

-¿Es en serio?- dije mirando el cielo en busca de una explicación ¿Cómo era posible que nadie estuviera conmigo en mi cumpleaños y además que todos me dejaran una nota de la misma forma?

Di un suspiro y arranque la nota para desenvolverla y leer su contenido

_"Kendall, amigo siento mucho no estar en tu cumpleaños… pero recuerda que también es el mio y salí a visitar a mi familia en este día tan especial para ti y para mi. Sin otra cosa que decir ¡Felicidades por tu cumpleaños!"_

-Al menos esta es una razón que no me deja con la sensación de que valgo menos que cualquier cosa- dije guardando la nota en el bolsillo de siempre y caminando de nuevo para el ascensor que ahora me llevaría al departamento de Camille el 4J.

De nuevo en mi viaje por el ascensor se me hizo eterno, pero por fortuna la campanilla sonó avisándome que había llegado a hora de salir del pequeño cubículo. Camine de nuevo en sentido del alfabeto hasta llegar al que estaba exactamente 2 pisos arriba al mio el 4J.

Me di cuenta de que estaba pegada una nota y no me sorprendí por ello solamente leí "Kendall es para ti" y la arranque con algo de fuerza y la abrí para leer la nueva excusa de una de mis mejores amigas de Palm Woods.

_"Kendall ¡Como has crecido! Sé que no tengo pretexto o excusa alguna que me pueda ayudar para decir que no estuve contigo, pero tengo unas audiciones de actuación y creo que ya tengo el papel seguro. Por eso te deseo feliz cumpleaños y espero verte por la tarde o la noche para darte ese merecido abrazo por tu cumpleaños"_

-Otra razón que no me hace sentir mediocre… al menos tengo dos razones que no me hacen sentir así- dije guardando ahora ya como de costumbre la nota en mi bolsillo, tenia seis notas que me daban a entender que en la vida de mis familiares y amigos yo era un segundo plano, un plan B el repuesto… lo de segunda importancia.

-¿Y ahora a donde voy?- dije intentando que me llegara una idea mientras caminaba para el ascensor. Ya estando dentro me vino la idea de que quería ver el hermoso día de mi cumpleaños desde lo alto por lo que precisiones el botón para el ultimo piso que llevaba hasta la terraza donde el paisaje era hermoso.

En mi viaje por el ascensor me sentía cada vez más y más mediocre por saber que a nadie le importe lo suficiente como para quedarse a darme un abrazo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y me dejaron la hermosa luz del sol, que solo podía darse en la mañana en Los Ángeles.

Camine hasta el borde de la terraza para después recargar mis brazos en la pequeña bardilla que estaba como protección. Comencé a ver el paisaje que rodeaba a Palm Woods. La mayor parte era carretera pero esa carretera estaba rodeada por hermosos paisajes, plantas, flores y árboles muy hermosos que me hicieron sentir muy bien a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando

Le di la espalda a la barda para luego dejarme caer lentamente para poder sentarme en el piso y recargarme en la pared y ponerme a pensar algo que me dolía mucho pero que ahora era mi realidad.

-Creo que hoy me he dado cuenta de que a nadie le importo- dije sin ánimos

-Que cualquier cosa puede ser más importante para todas y cada una de las personas que quiero que yo… pero lo que más me duele es que todos decidieron no verme en mi cumpleaños hasta… Logie- seguida diciendo, sintiendo cada vez más cerca las lagrimas.

-Ahora es cuando me pregunto ¿Para que demostrarles a todos los que quiero mi afecto? A pesar de que yo les hago saber que los quiero tanto y que sin alguno de ellos me sentiría perdido e incompleto, a ellos eso no les importo ni un poco como para verme en mi cumpleaños- decía ahora con resentimiento

-¿Para qué seguir haciendo lo que hago si nadie lo toma en cuenta? En cambio de eso parece que todo lo que hago toma sentido contrario hacia mí.

¿Para que sigo sintiendo lo que siento por Logan si al parecer a él nunca le va a importar? Sera mejor que me deje de esforzar, ahora ya nada ni nadie me importara, solo existiré yo. Como muchas personas me habían dicho antes primero yo, después yo y al final yo- terminando esto no puede evitar unir mis rodillas a mi rostro para luego comenzar a llorar con todas mis ganas dejando salir todos los sentimientos que tenia guardados.

Dure mucho tiempo con mi cara en mis cuclillas, es mas siento que me quede dormido por la pesadez que siento en los ojos. Levanto mi cabeza para ver de nuevo el lugar y me doy cuenta de que ya esta anocheciendo, si me quede dormido.

-Ya es tarde tal vez alguien este… no, nadie se preocupa por mi- dije levantándome del suelo para ver de nuevo el paisaje de afuera, pero ahora centrando mi vista en el bello atardecer que se estaba efectuando.

Me perdí en el gran cielo de color azul, que había tomado un color naranja, gracias a la luz del sol que estaba más fuerte que nunca.

Puede escuchar como se abría la puerta detrás de mi, por lo que me di la vuelta para ver quien era.

-¡Kendall! ¡Te estuve buscando toda la tarde!- dijo Logan saliendo a la terraza en donde me encontraba.

-Hola Logan, yo te estuve buscando toda la mañana, pero yo no te encontré a ti ni a nadie- dije lúgubremente.

-Lo siento Kenny pero estaba haciendo otras cosas- dijo Logan con una sonrisa

-¡Y a mi que me importa lo que estabas haciendo o no! ¡Todos me abandonaron el día de mi cumpleaños!- dije con mucho coraje y con ira, alzándole la voz a mi amor platónico

-¿Recibiste todas las notas?- pregunto Logan

-Tengo 6- conteste yo bajando mi voz al tono normal, pero aun con el tono de ira

-¿Las inspeccionaste todas al cien porciento?- pregunto Logan alzando una ceja

-Por supuesto que si ¡Para todos soy lo menos importante!- dije muy enojado

-Me puedes mostrar las notas- dijo Logan que al parecer ni siquiera se estaba enojando ni le sorprendía mi actitud de rebelde.

Saque las notas de mi bolsillo y se las entregue a Logan

-Aquí solamente hay cinco Kendall- dijo Logan que las había contado

-Oh, me falto la tuya- dije sonrojándome un poco y esperando que Logan no me preguntara algo por el hecho de que la nota estaba en otro bolsillo

Logan las tomo sin importancia y se sentó en el piso para luego tomar las notas, que seguían dobladas en el piso. Las acomodo de forma que quedaba lo que estaba detrás de la nota, que debería de estar supuestamente en blanco pero me di cuenta de que estaba algo escrito en ellas. Cuando estuvieron todas acomodadas pude leer con claridad.

"Kendall, sabemos que te estamos haciendo sentir mal. Pero este solo fue un plan malévolo de Logan para poder tenerte entretenido en tu cumpleaños y poder hacerte una fiesta sorpresa a si que ¡SORPRESA! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Tus amigos y tu familia"

-Creo que eso no lo leí- dije algo avergonzado

-Si me di cuenta, pero creo que debimos de haber dejado alguna pista para que le dieras vuelta a las notas- dijo Logan también algo apenado, poniéndose de pie, no sin antes haber recogido todas las notas -¿Nos vamos a tu fiesta?- siguió Logan mirándome a los ojos

-Por supuesto Logie- conteste ahora muy tranquilo

Viajamos en el elevador para regresar de nuevo a nuestro apartamento, sin decir una solo palabra, solamente enviándonos miradas que transmitían algo mas que las mismas palabras y que solo nosotros dos pudimos entender.

-Es hora- dijo Logan cuando llegamos a la puerta de nuestro departamento

-Gracias Logie, ahora yo lamento haberme portado como me porte contigo haya arriba- dije un poco sonrojado pero con mucha culpa y una pizca de tristeza.

-No te preocupes, solo una pregunta ¿Qué pensabas haya arriba como para decirme todo eso?- dijo Logan tan preocupado

No supe que contestar, por lo que comencé a decir exactamente las mismas palabras que había dicho arriba.

-Ahora es cuando me pregunto ¿Para que demostrarles a todos los que quiero mi afecto? A pesar de que yo les hago saber que los quiero tanto y que sin alguno de ellos me sentiría perdido e incompleto, a ellos eso no les importo ni un poco como para verme en mi cumpleaños- decía ahora con resentimiento ¿Para qué seguir haciendo lo que hago si nadie lo toma en cuenta? En cambio de eso parece que todo lo que hago toma sentido contrario hacia mí ¿Para que sigo sintiendo lo que siento por… ahora ya nada ni nadie me importara, solo existiré yo- dije repitiendo todo de la misma manera pero omitiendo el nombre de Logan, claramente para que nos se diera cuenta de que lo amaba, pero conociéndolo bien, sabia que le causaría mucha curiosidad.

-¿En serio pensabas eso?- dijo Logan muy extrañado

-Si, me sentía muy mal en esos momentos- conteste yo sin emoción alguna

-Pues yo te tengo una respuesta para todo eso… Para poder amarme a mi- dijo Logan acercando su rostro al mio y dándome un pequeño beso.

-Eso no me lo esperaba- dije yo aun atónito

-¿Qué no es obvio mi amor por ti? ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta también como me miras tu?- dijo Logie haciéndome sentir ridículo

-Creo que somos muy obvios- dije yo riéndome

-Es hora de que entremos a tu gran fiesta- dijo el pequeño Logie

-Pero tengo una duda… ¿Somos amigos? ¿Amantes? ¿Novios?... ¿Algo?- dije yo con algo de nervios

-Juzga esto- dijo Logan tomando mi miembro entre la ropa y dándome un gran beso con mucha pasión para luego alejarse rápidamente

-No encuentro la diferencia si somos novios o amantes- dije yo haciendo que Logan riera

-Vámonos a tu fiesta- dijo abriendo la puerta rápidamente

Entre a la habitación y me encontré con lo que había estado esperando desde que me desperté. Estaban todos mis amigos y amigas además de mi familia, estaban todos mirando y aplaudiendo. La habitación estaba decorada como para una fiesta de cumpleaños de un pequeño niño, pues tenía cientos de imágenes de mi superhéroe favorito, Spider-man.

Habían movido la gran mayoría de los muebles para que quedara suficiente espacio para todas las personas y pude ver que en el fondo estaba la mesa del comedor con algunas mesas mas cubiertas con un mantel blanco donde se encontraba varias bebidas y una gran variedad de comidas, pero en el centro estaba un pastel que me llamo mucho la atención, por lo que comencé a caminar para ver que era lo que decía.

_"Kendall ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Eres muy especial para todos"_

Eso hizo que comenzara a sonreír hasta que sentí como caían lágrimas de mis ojos por sentirme tan querido en este día tan especial

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Kendall!- dijeron todos en la fiesta

-¡Gracias a ustedes chicos! Hoy en la mañana me sentí de lo peor, y me puse a cuestionar de el ¿Para que? En mi vida y me di cuenta de que ese ¿Para que? Son ustedes- dije yo con mucha alegría, abrazando a Logan e invitando a todos a que nos diéramos un gran y fuerte abrazo grupal llegando más cerca de mi, James, Carlos, Camille y mi familia, para luego estar la mayor parte de Palm Woods dentro de mi pequeño departemanto cosa que se me hacia muy sorprendente por el hecho de que eran muchas personas y muy poco el espacio.

-Kendall, siento que te hayamos hecho sentir mal por todo el día y en tu día especial, pero fue la única idea que tuvo Logie para que estuvieras fuera del departamento- dijo Carlos mirándome con una gran sonrisa pero también con algo de culpa

-No te preocupes Carlitos, ahora ya estoy mejor gracias por la fiesta- dije yo revolviendole el cabello a mi amigo moreno indicándole que poda disfrutar de la fiesta.

-Yo tambien lo siento Kendall, pero como dijo Carlitos, tu querido Logie fue el que planeo todo- dijo James sonriendo cuando dijo "Tu pequeño Logie" y por la cara que puso Logan al escucharlo todo y asimilarlo para luego huir cobardemente.

-Te amo Logie- dije ya cuando todos se nos habían separado

-Yo también Kenny, feliz cumpleaños- dijo Logan, para que luego los dos nos adentráramos en mi fiesta de cumpleaños que seguramente nunca olvidaría.

* * *

_¿Para qué seguir? Para poder llevar una vida ¿Para qué sonreír? Para demostrarles a todas esas personas que nos quieren agobiar la vida que no lo han logrado ¿Para qué demostrar amor? Para demostrar que no somos cualquier persona que se rinde ¿Para qué hacer esas y muchas cosas más? Para encontrar los pequeños momentos de felicidad que vienen y van de nuestras vidas. Simplemente ¿Para qué? **Para vivir**_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y también que les haya servido de algo la pequeña reflexión que surgió de mi mente algo retorcida pero filosófica XD

Dejen sus Reviews y de nuevo ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kendall Schmidt y Katelyn Tarver! ¡Mis Big Time Rubios! XD

Sin más que decirles se despide de ustedes

_**RusherloveKogan**_


End file.
